


I'll Never Pass (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  I was wondering if you could maybe write a Stucky x reader with the boys cuddling her after she’s had a panic attack ? I just had a really bad one being cuddled by those two is literally all I want right now. It’s fine if you don’t wanna write it of course Thank you, I love you’re writing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Stucky x Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 18





	I'll Never Pass (College AU)

Sam, Steve, and Bucky all filed into their shared apartment. Chatter and laughter echoed off the walls as Steve and Bucky recollected about one of their classmates thinking that the David statue was made my aliens. 

All of that laughter and talk had halted once they got a sight of you in their living room. 

You had a blanket wrapped around you, notecards and papers surrounding you. You were in this exact position when they left you for their classes today. That was at 8 in the morning. It was now 6pm and it looked like you didn’t even move. 

Bucky tossed his backpack onto the ground and made his way over to you, “Baby, did you even move at all?” you shrugged, eyes focused on your study guide before you.

Steve joined you two, “How about eat?” Nope. “Did you at least drink anything?” you pointed to a pot of coffee that was nearly empty. Beside it, a mug of now cold coffee. 

Bucky sighed as he grabbed your study guide and handing it to Steve, “Baby-”

“Give that back to me, Bucky!” you turned to him, eyes looking red, bags under your eyes. Your skin seemed to have lost its color. You didn’t look good and now you’re boyfriends were worried. 

Steve looked over his shoulder, hollering towards Sam, “Hey, Sam, can you order two large pizzas for us, please?”

“The usuals?”

“Yeah. Thanks!” Steven then looked back at you. He began to pick up the papers surrounding you and you reached to stop him, but Bucky held you back.

“Guys! Come on! I really need to study for test! This is my last GE before I graduate!” Your face was filled with worry and panic.

Bucky simply shook his head, “Y/N, you need to take breaks. Allow yourself to rest or else you’re going to burn out and you’ll never get things done.”

You found yourself breathing a lot harder now, “I don’t care, Bucky! I need to study and get this shit done and over with! Screw my health right now! I need to pass!” you tried grabbing at Steve, whom was finishing up on collecting your notes. 

Again, Bucky pushed you back, “Y/N, you might not care about your health right now, but we do. As your boyfriends, it’s our job to be there for you and look after you when you need it.”

You clenched your fists in anger, nose flaring, “You don’t get it! Neither of you guys do! You’re going through these classes like it’s nothing! You don’t have to study all week and you still pass tests! You still pass the classes! For me, I have to bust my ass! I need to work twice or even ten times as hard because this isn’t my thing! I just-I j-” You had to pass this class. You had to. If you don’t do well on the test, you don’t pass the class. If you don’t pass the class, you don’t graduate. If you don’t graduate, you won’t get a job. If you don’t get a job, you can’t earn a living. If you can’t earn a living, you’ll be homeless. 

Everything was spiralling out of control. 

It was starting to become harder to breath. Tears started building up in your eyes and cascading down your cheeks. Your heart was pounding, pounding so loud you could hear it in your ears. 

Steve tossed your papers onto the coffee table and rushed to your right side while Bucky occupied your left, “Sweetheart, hey, look at me.”

With red, teary eyes, your look into Steve’s blue ones, “I can’t-”

“We know. We’re here. Just do the breathing exercises we taught you. In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three.”

You nodded and followed Steve’s voice, breathing in the rhythm that he set. You feel Bucky grab onto your left hand, giving it a soft squeeze. His other hand rubbing soothing circles on your back, breathing with you. You continued to let your panicked tears fall as you tried to calm yourself with the breathing technique. 

Your heart beat was no longer pounding through your ears. Instead, you focused your hearing on Steve’s voice and Bucky’s breathing. You don’t know how long you were like this until you found yourself at ease. 

Bucky leaned in, kissing your head, “You’re alright, doll. We got you.”

“I’m sorry,” you looked down at your lap in shame. You were sorry for lashing out that them, sorry for letting your anxiety get the best of you again. 

Both Bucky and Steve hugged you from both sides, “Don’t be sorry, Y/N. We understand how difficult this is for you,” Bucky mumbled into your neck.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, sweetheart. We just want you to take care of yourself. You can’t be just living off coffee. All that caffeine won’t do you any good in the long run.”

“How about the three of us take a nap, hm? And when we wake up, we’ll eat the pizzas that Sam ordered. Then we’ll help you study. That sound good?”

You shrugged, “I guess so.”

Bucky proceeded to help you to your feet, you nearly topple over due to your legs falling asleep. Steve and Bucky allowed you to use them as a crutch as they helped you to their bedroom. You crawled into the middle of the bed, shimmying yourself under the blankets. Bucky and Steve kicked off their shoes and joined you. Bucky on your left, Steve on your right. Both them wrapped an arm around your torso, snuggling in as close to you as possible. 

“Sleep, doll. Relax,” Bucky whispered into the back of your neck. 

Steve rested his forehead against yours and mumbled, “We love you so much, Y/N.”

“I love you both,” you murmured back, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Y/N.” the warmth of your boyfriends, along with their synchronized breathing lulled you into a peaceful, stress and anxiety free slumber.


End file.
